1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC socket in which contact members are displaced by a contact shutter member so that the electrical contact is established or broken between the contact members and leads of an IC package.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is known an IC socket as disclosed, for example, in an official gazette of Japanese Early Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 4-154065, in which an IC package is put into an IC package receiving portion from above and the electrical contact between each of the contact members and leads of the IC package is established and broken by a contact shutter member displacing the contact members forwardly and rearwardly.
However, the above-mentioned prior art has the following shortcomings. When the IC package is dropped into the IC package receiving portion, the IC package tends to rebound in the IC receiving portion with the result that the leads of the IC package are poorly positioned relative to the corresponding contact members and the leads are deformed due to impact or shock therefrom, thereby causing poor electrical contact between the contact members and the leads.